


Doctor Fish

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian talks Freya into trying out <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_fish">doctor fish.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Fish

**Author's Note:**

> For bonus challenge 1 at the 2013 summerpornathon: vacations.

“Stop fussing,” said Vivian.

“It feels _weird_.” Freya fidgeted in her seat. She wished very intensely that she had done like Elena and gone to the swimming pool instead – “ _I am not_ ,” Elena had said, “ _doing the fish thing. No way. It’s gross_.” – or gone with Mithian to get massages, and she’d already turned down the mudbaths the day before, and besides, she was a pushover.

“It’s very good for your skin,” said Vivian. “ _And_ it’s all natural.”

“That’s because it’s _fish_.” There were fish nibbling her toes. It didn’t feel that bad – just tickly – but she didn’t like it.

“ _Doctor_ fish,” said Vivian, wiggling her toes proudly.

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into these things.”


End file.
